


Good Boy!

by knightinpinkunderwear



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Bondage, Breeding Kink, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Doggy Style, Dom Oswald Cobblepot, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Hand Jobs, Kinky, Kissing, Knotting Dildos, Leashes, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Sub Edward, Sub Edward Nygma, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2019-10-23 16:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: Botmarcel is feeding the flames for the human!Ed dressing like a dog and being a needy bitch-in-heat.And it was only a matter of time anyway.





	1. A present for Pretty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [octopusbrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopusbrain/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald gets Pretty a present. A pretty present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When in subspace Ed refers to Oswald as Daddy and himself as Pretty. 
> 
> This is mostly from Ed's point of view (still third person limited)

Pretty was sitting. Daddy said he would get something special if he was a good boy. 

Daddy wanted him to earn it, he knew how hard it was for Pretty to be good with the plug on setting 7. His tail was wagging, moving as the plug vibrated and pulsed in his ass. He was sitting on his heels next to Daddy's chair, Daddy was running a hand absent-mindedly through his hair. Which meant he was being very good. All he had to do was keep from cumming all over himself and the floor. If he made a mess Daddy wouldn't give him his reward. 

It didn't matter what the reward was. He wanted it. He wanted to earn it, to be good for Daddy. Even if his body was flushed and warm all over, he was so sensitive, his nipples hard and begging for attention. It took all his willpower to stay quiet and still. 

Daddy was doing paperwork. The office door was open. Anyone in Daddy's employment could walk in. It didn't matter to Pretty, it wasn't gross, the humiliation only further turned him on. Especially when someone had to keep a straight face and talk to Daddy like Pretty wasn't there panting like the needy bitch-in-heat he was. It turned him on to watch as their gaze would find his tail, as if its wagging was hypnotic. Perhaps the biggest turn on was that only Daddy was allowed to touch and fuck him. He was Daddy's bitch and Daddy's bitch alone. 

The pulsing in his ass intensified. His tail wagged harder. He whimpered, mouth open, panting. It's so much more now, even only one level up in the toy's settings. His cock twitched, begging for release. He was close. But Pretty needed to be good for Daddy, he wanted his reward. So he fought it. Even as he can feel how flushed his naked, exposed body is. 

An agonizing minute passes and the toy is turned off. Its instant relief and orgasm is much easier to stave off. 

"Good boy, Pretty!" He did it? "I think it's time for Daddy to give you what he promised,-" he wondered what it was Daddy got him. A new tail? Another leash? Pretty really didn't know what to expect, and his mind was a little preoccupied with how needy he still was. 

Daddy pulled a white box out of one of his desk drawers, it was about the size of a book. His curiosity only grew. 

"I was thinking that such a good, pretty boy like you needed a collar that fit his name..." in the box was a lavender collar, with rhinestone lettering spelling _"PRETTY"_ on each side of his name there was a small crown charm. It was wonderful. He couldn't wait to wear it. "Does Pretty want to wear his present?" He nodded immediatly, the dog-ear headband almost slipping from its perch on his head.  

Daddy took great care in unfastening the old, plain black collar from his neck and placing the new one. Pretty liked how the new one felt, it had a soft fabric sewn to the inside, less itchy or irritating against the sensitive skin of his throat.

"So pretty, my good boy." Daddy hummed fondly, scratching behind his ear and setting the headband back in place. "Do you like it?" Pretty nodded, letting his tongue fall from his panting mouth and smile, "You want Daddy to help test it out?" Pretty had an idea on what that might mean, and it would be good for him.

Daddy was going to play with him. 

Pretty brought up his paws and folded them at his sides, panting open-mouthed, saliva dribbling down his chin and eyes begging. Pretty was good at begging, Daddy liked it when he begged. 

"Oho, my boy is so pretty in his new collar!" Daddy chuckled, a wave of pride and pleasure made its way up Pretty's body. He felt so spoiled and happy. Daddy cupped his face with one hand and Pretty nuzzled into it, giving his wrist a few kitten lick kisses. 

Daddy cooed once more and told him to sit still. Daddy stood, closing and locking the office door and bringing over Pretty's leash. Pretty couldn't help but shake in place, making his tail wag despite the plug being turned off. Daddy smiled at him, bending and reaching down to attach his leash to the metal loop of his new collar. Daddy tugged on it, pulling him foreward just a bit.

Pretty dropped to all fours, understanding the signal. Daddy maneuvered his dog bowl under him with his bad foot. It sat directly bellow his hips, and already a bit of pre-cum dribbled down his flushed cock. Daddy got a small cushion for his knee too, setting it beside Pretty's, and kneeling behind him. 

Daddy's hands ghosted across his sides, feeling the little bumps of his ribs and scratching lightly against his hips. Pretty shivered under the attention. 

Daddy tugged at the leash, pulling his head back. Pretty let out a whine, hoping Daddy would really play with him soon. It seemed this would happen, as Daddy was using his other hand to tug at Pretty's tail, pulling the plug out slowly. Pretty whimpered, his knees wobbling within their padding on the floor, he was just so excited to have Daddy's complete attention. 

"Don't let me hurt you, okay Pretty? Tell Daddy if he's hurting you," Pretty nodded in confirmation. "Good boy," 

Daddy tugged at his tail harder, with a wet pop the toy came out. Pretty felt so naked and empty without his tail. It was a good thing that Daddy was there to fill him up. 

First was Daddy's thumb, acting like he was checking Pretty's temperature or health. Pretty barely had time to whine at the loss of the digit before two were pushed in, scissoring and spreading him open a bit. Clever fingers gently stroked his prostate. Pretty whined loudly, Daddy gave him a gentle tug at the leash, letting the collar feel tight around his throat. Pretty could feel his thighs shaking. It wasn't enough. 

Daddy could tell. He could always tell, he paid good attention to his pet. He didn't make Pretty wait long. Then he really filled Pretty up. Fingers danced down his sides a found hold on his hips, Daddy almost massaged with his grip. 

Pretty made a decision, he bent so that his face and forearms were resting on the cool floor. Like he was presenting.

Daddy fucked him like he was in a rut. He pulled the leash taught so Pretty's head was off the floor and his neck bent back, the collar pressed so nicely against his throat. He was panting and drooling, eyes half lidded with pleasure. Then Daddy found his prostate, Pretty shouted, the sounds were incoherent and very far from words. 

"Good boy, Pretty! Nice and loud for Daddy!" The pace was brutal and Daddy's aim was accurate. Pretty came apart quickly, his neglected cock bouncing and swaying under him, cumming in little bursts. Almost all of it made it to the food bowl. Then Daddy let the leash go slack and fucked him into the floor. Until Daddy came too and Pretty was a shaking, overstimulated mess under him. 

Daddy cleaned him up gently, unhooking the leash and wiping up the mess dripping from between his legs. 

Then Daddy was in his chair and Pretty in his lap. Pretty's head sat limp on Daddy's shoulder, he was spent. Daddy slipped the dog-ear headband off, and had already removed Pretty's paws and knee-pads. He gently stroked down Pretty's back, sides, and whispered sweet nothings into his ear. Ed hummed, enjoying the gentle sweet attention. Oswald was so caring and soft. 

"There you are darling," Oswald said.

"Thank you, Oswald," 

"Anything, dear," Oswald kissed him. It was almost unbearably saccharine, and that was the way Ed liked it. 

 


	2. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty is all worked up and waiting for Daddy to come home, and to bed. He gets rewarded for his patience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This type of situation has two ends, first one is here, the other in the next chapter.

Pretty whined. His knees ached despite the padding and his joints were stiff and hurt a little. He'd been sitting there for a long time. A long time, in the same position. 

Sitting and waiting for Daddy. 

Like a good boy. 

He had one of his smaller tails in, wanting Daddy to stretch him and feel huge inside him. 

But Daddy wasn't here. 

He whined again. Worked up and excited but slowly losing his patience. 

It was so hard to be a good, patient boy for Daddy. 

His meetings took too long and Pretty had nothing to do but sit and wait. 

Sit and think about all the wonderful ways Daddy could play with him when he finally came back to him. 

But there was only so much that thinking could do, and Pretty wanted to play. So he moved a little. Keeping the same position pushing the solid base of his tail against the floor and rocking his hips back and forth in small repetitions. 

His pink cock twitched and drooled against his stomach. He wanted one of his toys around it, or for Daddy to play with it. For Daddy to lick it or touch it. Or for Daddy to let him mount his hips and push his neglected cock in and fuck Daddy like meant it. As if he was a mutt trying to breed Daddy up. 

His nipples were hard little buds, aching for attention and play. The  clamps would satisfy, with how Daddy tugged and twisted them.  There was also a suction toy, they were supposed to be a toy to mimic nursing, applying pulsing suction against the sensitive buds. They made him feel like a good bitch, already finished and nursing one litter while Daddy fucked the next one into him. 

Pretty tried to stop his little dry humping, but he needed the friction so bad. Against his balls, and against the tail's base in his ass. It was a good toy, but he had better tails, ones that went deeper, ones that stretched him wider. Ones that vibrated and wagged. But they were nothing compared to Daddy's cock.

Oh. Daddy's cock. It was the toy he wanted the most. It filled him up so perfectly. It painted him with seed and tasted so so good. And best of all, playing with it made Daddy feel so good. And Pretty loved to make his Daddy feel good. To be a good boy and a good bitch and have it fill him up. In his needy ass. Or between his lips. He liked to keep it inside him and wet. He liked to lick it, suck it, let it hit the back of his throat. He liked to squeeze around it, to squirm on it, to pulse through his own orgasms with it spilling hot cum deep inside him. 

Pretty was close to crying. 

It had been forever and Daddy still wasn't there. He still wasn't home, done with his meeting and ready to play. 

But Pretty wanted to be a good boy. 

He had to be a good boy for Daddy. 

Daddy always rewarded him for being patient, for being good. 

The ache in his joints was almost unbearable by the time the door opened. 

And Pretty was still sitting, right where he started, smiling, panting, and moving his hips in little side to side motions to wag his tail. 

Daddy's eyes found him quickly, running up and down his naked body. 

Pretty had put on his kneepads, ears, new collar, and paws on by himself. And waited. 

"Hello Pretty, I see you've been waiting awhile," the jacket came off, thrown over a chair, his vest and tie soon followed. Then Daddy unbuttoned his cuffs and rolled up his sleeves, toeing off his shoes. "Poor puppy, so worked up, waiting for Daddy," he cooed. 

Pretty whined, needy. 

"Such a good boy you are, Pretty!" Daddy was scratching just behind his ear. "So patient, waiting for Daddy to come back and play with you!" 

Pretty leaned into the contact, nodding and panting. So sensitive and needy, but so happy that Daddy was finally here. 

"Arlight Pretty, lay down," 

Pretty dropped down, the floor cool against his front, delicious and solid against his cock. 

"Roll over," Daddy commanded while he unbuttoned the top of his shirt. 

Pretty rolled onto his back, bringing his paws up to his shoulders and his feet towards his frame, keeping his knees far enough apart to give a clear view of his stomach and pink cock.

"Good boy, now stay," Daddy stalked away but was back in no time with a bottle of lube and a few small toys.

Pretty watched as Daddy kneeled between his bent legs and sat. Daddy popped the lube open pouring some over Pretty's little pink cock, smirking when Pretty moaned and his hips jerked. 

Daddy then smeared it across his stomach, pressing his cock flat against it and making Pretty twitch and whine. 

Daddy kept at it, teasing his wet cock against the wet surface of his stomach. Then Daddy took his cock in his fist and yanked out Pretty's tail. Pretty yelped, it was so good, intense and concentrated. 

Then Daddy was pressing wet fingers in his wet hole while stroking his wet cock, bending over Pretty to bite at his collarbone. 

Pretty whined and squirmed under Daddy.

Daddy's mouth sought other targets, nipping and sucking at his poor nipples while fucking him with three fingers, stretching and crooking them still pumping his cock with the other hand. 

Pretty came apart quickly. His cum sticky and smeared across his stomach as well as some of Daddy's shirt. 

Daddy pulled his hands away, sitting up and pushing Pretty's legs apart. He ground his clothed cock against Pretty. 

Then his pants and underwear were out of the way just enough for Daddy to put his cock where it belonged, pounding away, deep inside of Pretty. 

Pretty was very glad he waited for it.  

 

 

 


	3. Impatient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty gets impatient waiting for Daddy. Daddy told him to wait, so now Daddy has to punish his puppy.

Pretty had waited almost two hours when he'd had enough. 

Daddy asked him to wait. Daddy said it wouldn't take long. 

Daddy was wrong and Pretty was horny and worked up and couldn't wait any longer. 

He had been whining and grinding against the floor for at least a half hour, hoping for the time to pass by quicker. 

But no more. This puppy wanted to play and he was done waiting for Daddy. 

No more waiting for Daddy. 

He'd play by himself. 

He drug the sybian out from its place and set it on Daddy's bed. He took it in his mouth, drooling all over it. It needed to be wet. Pretty pushed his tail out the way he did Daddy's creampies, with no help from paws or fingers. 

Pretty wanted to be full. So he decided that was enough and sat on the sybian's fat, silicon cock. Then he switched it on. 

When Daddy finally showed up the room was a mess.

The toy bin was knocked over, Daddy's pajamas strewn about on the floor. And Pretty, full of spite, was rocking his hips down onto the sybian as it fucked up into him. 

Based on the mess on his stomach and the bed in front of Pretty, he'd already came at least once before Daddy got there. 

Naughty puppy.

Daddy had been gone two hours and fifteen minutes. He had planned on apologizing to and rewarding a patient puppy. But Pretty had clearly not been patient with him. 

Pretty had not listened. 

Pretty had been a disobedient puppy. 

A very disobedient puppy. 

"Pretty? Whats all this mess?" Oswald asked, almost in awe. 

Pretty grumbled, rocking his hips down onto the toy. 

"You've been a naughty puppy, Pretty, a very naughty boy!" 

Pretty grumbled again, barking and whining as Daddy approached, some part of him aware of the trouble he was in, the rest seemed not to care. 

Pretty was pulled off the sybian and pushed tummy down into the bed. Daddy gave him a few harsh smacks on the ass, making it tender and red. 

"Youvs been a bad boy, now stay!" 

Pretty whined, otherwise obeying and staying in place. 

Daddy was quiet as he set up Pretty's punishment, and Pretty didn't want to peak, less he make Daddy more disappointed in him and his bad behavior. 

After what seems like an eternity and also no time at all Pretty is touched. Something cylindrical and dripping from the center, pressed against his hole. Then the dripping liquid pushes itself in with a gush. 

Daddy was holding a bottle of lube to his ass and squeezing it right into him. 

After a satisfactory amount of cold but warming lube, Pretty was nudged up to his feet. 

"Now, come, and be a good boy," Daddy commanded, pulling him along to a cushion on the floor at the foot of the bed. Before he gets a look at the set up Daddy ties a blind fold over his eyes. "Naughty puppies don't get to see their punishment," Daddy explained. 

Daddy's hands traced down his torso, Pretty gasped at the barely there brushes against his side's and occasionally, his sensitive nipples. 

Pretty was turned around and sat down onto a large cock, silicon sadly, not Daddy's. It had ridges and a triangulate tip, it was also a burn of a stretch, and Pretty was sure he wasn't even halfway down on it. 

Daddy gathered his wrists and put them in little leather cuffs, with soft padded fabric on the inside, like his collar. The cuffs were secured over a metal frame of some sort. 

It turned out the fat silicon cock he was sat on was the sybian, with a different dildo attached, Pretty figured out as Daddy turned it on to the slowest setting. 

Pretty whined, feeling the slow and almost painful stretch as the ridged cock was driven slowly up into his hole. 

Daddy roughly played with his nipples, pinching with nails and biting and sucking at them hard. Pretty was squirming, whining, and trying to escape the intense mixture of pleasure and pain surrounding the now red and abused buds. 

Daddy attached nipple clamps, held together from the ends by a small chain, which Daddy could tug at to make Pretty cry out with. 

The sybian was then switched to the second highest setting. It drove up sharply, straight into his prostate. Pretty jerked up, moaning loudly, Daddy tugged at the nipple clamps with the chain and drew out the sound. 

Pretty whined and cried and moaned, the fat ridged cock drove mercilessly up into his prostate at a brutal pace, making wet squelching noises as the lube was either forced deeper into his hole ore forced out, dribbling down red cheeks. 

His nipples were tugged and twisted harshly and Pretty orgasmed twice. Each one building and feeling more like too much and being snapped in half by the pleasure. 

A load of hot cum from Daddy hit him square in the face, quite a bit landing in his open mouth as he moaned and screamed. 

Pretty was pushed through two more orgasms, the last one dry. Everything burned with pain and pleasure and Pretty had been crying from the sheer intensity for a while. But he never said the safe word. 

Then the sybian was shut off, the nipple clamps and wrist cuffs unfastened. 

Pretty slumped down against Daddy, whining as that made the dildo brush his insides roughly.

Daddy pulled the blind fold off and helped pull him up, Pretty nuzzled his cheek into the crook of Daddy's neck.

"There's my good boy," Daddy spoke softly, gently as he brushed his hands down Pretty's sides, "I think you've learned your lesson well," 

Pretty was coaxed into eating and drinking some water, his sides and hair pet as his eyes drooped. 

He doesn't really remember the clean up other than at some point he got clean and the toys were put away. 

Then Oswald was gently rubbing ointment on the sore places, his ass and nipples mostly. 

Ed falls asleep trying to mumble a response to Oswald's "I love you, dear." 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fluffy finish kinda pushed itself in here. But here you are, Pretty being impatient and punished for it.


End file.
